User talk:Literatinon/Personal Archive/UW Mobway
Whats wrong with the build can you please expalin? please change the build name to mobway gangbang is very offensive ^Please stop crying it's a fucking game OMG IM A CRYBAYBE AND NEVER QQ ENAUGH!!! Like you haven't said fuck for more than 100 times and think how many ppl offended.. Orginal cryer has started a thread on Guild Wars guru against this name rofl. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10410931. Chocobuny 09:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I think I just jizzed in my pants. -- 10:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::you can call it UW Noobway , UW Ghayway, UW Lameway..will do :::rofl someone uploaded this to pvx! we jokingly called it gangbangway because that's what it feels like when you do it. 5-6 a/d gang up and bang one target (i.e. the skeletons) need a screen with time :) If you start mobbing skeletons, why not mob the whole UW together...they are everywhere. Start with getting to the point where Restore grenth's monuments can be taken as a quest. Take unwanted guests too. Mob to vale and complete the quest there. Tele lab, complete unwanted and head for plains while splitting to get wastes and pools up. complete 4h with the ones left in the plains area and head for pits. Pools should be about done when pits is done. do mountains together and tele wastes. est.time. to finish: 25-28 minutes? I hope someone can make it under one conset! but it will be a very tough challenge. absolutly no point in this build there is faster ways, hell even sliver is faster quit complaining and learn. This isnt ursans, this is a trash team build :no one else has finished UW with skeles except this build. kthxbai ::Yes they have...----~Short 21:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Please provide an in game name or guild name or something so i can talk to them. edit: ok so i know of one other guild group that has beat it using 3 sins and a balanced mainteam in 1 hr 30min. :::An experienced UWSC group can still do UW, just a bit slower, its over for PUG's tho x²+yx²=x²(1+y) 21:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I should mention that the screenshot taken of 1 hr 8minutes was our only time. We completed this once and were very cautious. With practice we could get this down to under 30 easy.--Misterelemonk 02:52, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :ffs red, sign your comments. Life Guardian 02:12, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I suppose that all sin need work together? Light Athena 12:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) : yes all a/d pretty much stick together. until people become more confident and knowledgeable of spawns and their capabilities. Crit agi? Why isn't crit agility under variants, but then 33% atk speed increase candy is suggested? The +armor is pretty much useless but it's still a perma 33% IAS. -- 17:28, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's harder to maintain. You need to get a crit in order to maintain it and crits are rarer in HM. (But I could be wrong. I don't UWSC) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:00, 5 November 2009 ::it is a waste of a skill if you use some candy. and you need all the help you can get to beat the skeles. :::pugs dont have candy--Relyk 23:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with adding crit agility. Based on my personal experience as a pits sin, a 9 crit strike paired with way of the master is easy to keep up the +33% IAS. Also while GDW is applied along with earthbind, and other scythe sins maintaining the same, dhuum will be easier to keep held in knocklock. This leaves room for a scythe sin to stay back and handle and stray summons that dhuum manages to pop, or leave room for error if a scythe sin may die.--Fenrir888 09:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Changes for efficiency? Instead of the necro who does not have SF I'd recommend instead either an A/P, an A/Mo or an A/Rt who will all have rezzes as well as the group will be able to run past everything they dont need to kill while using their 8th member. To deal with the problems of lacking SS I'd take something similar to the standard mesmer bar to deal with aatxe as well as degen large groups to speed up whacking. It seems to me that with 6 players at your disposal there would be more efficient/faster things to run with. 22:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The_Crippster :Someone just hit a 38 minute run using a modified Mobway. Don't know the exact builds yet but here's the pic http://img691.imageshack.us/img691/9181/gw025i.jpg13:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC)The_Crippster ::For those who don't own nightfall, a good variant for a/d is a/mo with judge's insight, just saying. Good for dealing with those pesky 1 or two enemies which run away and 1v1 skeletons so long as you have way of perfection or some other healing. Shadow Refuge works well. Innoruuk 18:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::yea i saw that pic :D it's pretty sweet. i hope they release the builds and some of the tactics. mo/n with strength and honor and 19 smite (he jacked himself up on sweets lol) and 4 a/ds were able to destroy the wastes quest pretty easy. If its possible with only 2, then it could make for a very fast run. can anyone confirm if pits has a somewhat random spawn of skeletons? or is it always 1 spawns backside and 2 bridgeside? ::::It's two terras, 1 perma scythe, 2 critscythes(no SF), imbagon, SF, and UA. I dont know the exact builds. Life Guardian 01:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::The builds/tactics used in that 38min screenshot are so different to these that it does not represent the effectiveness of this build tbh. SS not SF Life, failure :D [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) i'm making up a build with 1 terra,2 tanks , and 5 other dmg dealers they split after chamber someone should make a vid of this. hope they dont remove the NEW MINIS AND DROPS from chest they put in, that is if they ever chagne uw back, but i hear this is the nerf that Anet was talking about in the PAX vids. going to be Menzies next i hear from an employee friend in FoW to fuck us up in FoW too!! xD 18:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::i heard from a friend of gaile gray's that GW1 would have 10 expansions. ;) 19:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Adding a UA Adding UA, if somebody doesn't like it, revert it. It makes wastes way less likely to fail. Mason717 02:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : Don't add stupid noob builds to someone else's team build. --Misterelemonk 04:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::You're the noob. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Article_Ownership The monk is meta in pugs, so it will happen eventually, don't get butthurt. Mason717 06:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I agree add a ua monk, also makes the run generally easier FoW 10:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) What about big bad Dhuum? the party seems very healing short. They wouldn't stand a chance in dhuum's lair. : With the addition of a UA he's no problem. 15:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster ::UA doesn't work in Dhuums lair, all rezzing skills are dissabled, the only way to rez is through scrolls--Fenrir888 06:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) For us who might be new to UWSC I've never done a UWSC with a sin before. Is there a guide or video or something that I can watch before I go out there and Possibly screw up a team? I'll try making one now if I can get into a party :S Be back with what happens. Holy Wrath or Retribution works against skeleton of dhuum? Any of this 2 skills (Holy Wrath / Retribution) works against skeleton of dhuum? - Thedukesd :I'm guessing no, as PI does not. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 12:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :: Then how the hell do I kill them as a smite? We'll have to test whether it works off the bow attack skills. Still, it would probably be a waste of 2 skills when you could just use them to keep your mobbers alive instead of having no energy and dead mobbers. 15:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster :::They do work against Skeletons but only for their normal attacks. Those special bow attack skills won't trigger it. ::::Both Skills work for normal skele atacks, but dont work on bone spike and flurry... ::::: Kinda bad the fact that none of this 2 skills works on spike and flurry (for a perma). I'm wait for my guildies to come online to try the builds I made (completly different from the mobway), no clue if it will work to clear UW or not, but I hope it will work cause I can easily kill 2 skeleton with my support heroes and I can handle 3 skeleton in the same time but it's not so easy to micro 3 heroes and keep SF on when I sleeped only 3 hours :p. Thedukesd :::::: It seams I can't make my guildies help me test this so I will post it here: tbh prof=Mo/E hea=12 div=12Auraof Lesser EnergyPartyof the Great DwarfSpiritSpiritof LifeKiss/build ish, take out a sin 15:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, I added something every similar with Cant Touch This! on it and he took it off. Mason717 19:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Added Variants Added variants to the SS role, cleaned it up a bit. 16:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster Cleaning Up Started clearing it up but it still needs a lot of work - I'm pretty sure the tactics aren't as good as they could be and I don't know how much healing is required. The SS bar was horrible so I've been playing around with that, but it's far from perfect so needs some extra work. I've never actually run this so if I'm way off then shout at me lots. SS bar needs more variants - I don't see Chilblains really being needed much and can't think of much else. The Equipment and tactics sections definitely need clearing up and some variants could probably be added for all builds. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC) idiots your screwing with it too much. slow down. a necro cant maintain energy unless they actually kill something IN THE AREA and moving towards a foe just to cast signet of lost souls is retarded change it back :Oooookay, you're only maintaining 4 SoH's so SR + SoLS should be plenty unless you want to constantly maintain GDW on all four. I'm slightly confused as to why you aren't killing things and therefore getting energy from SR. If something is under 50% health, then I'm confused as to why you aren't already in range helping to kill it. When I said you could shout at me, I was hoping at least for some intelligent shouting. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) for one you have to be in AREA of enemy , and considering skeletons are rangers with long range attacks have fun. unless you pop screenies on here dont change the build instead post ALTERNATIVES like they did on the old prenerf uw sc. :Soul reaping range is far bigger than the range of the skeletons, and you should already be within casting range of enemies, helping to kill them. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 19:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) regardless some people wre more comfortable with the old builds post alternatives. we have more peeps failing that we did with the one before :Ok, 1) Sign your comments, 2) Indent your comments with :'s, 3) If Andy is adding something to this build, it's because he knows what he's talking about. He's one of the few guys around here who really knows this kind of stuff, so I trust him to not add random theorycraft shit to the build. I recommend that you give him the benefit of the doubt as well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:30, 21 November 2009 ::Also, SR's range is much larger than in the area. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:33, 21 November 2009 Are you 100% that you can have 3 eotn skills? When I add the 3th eotn skill it removes one of the other 2 eotn skills that I already had on the bar. To understand what I want to say: I have on the bar Light of Deldrimor and Asuran Scan, when I add Ebon Escape or Great Dwarf Weapon or By Ural's Hammer!" or Ebon Battle Standard of Honor it removes Light of Deldrimor from my bar. Based on this I think the optional for Scythe Sins needs some changes.TheDukeSD :Yeah my bad, somebody wanna fix for me? [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 19:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) fixed it andy i replaced it with what the meta is using in all builds Shadow Refuge. tutorial vid so is anyone going to make a tutorial vid for this? Ether Renewal Party Healer with SoH I propose replacing the N/Mo SS SoH for an Ether Renewal party healer. With cons, +20% enchant weapon and 15 energy storage ER can be kept up permanently (will last last about 25 secs and will recharge in 23.5 secs). prof=E/Mo name="ER Party healer" ene=11+1+3 hea=10 smi=10Renewalof RestorationSpiritMindbenderof the Great DwarfPartyDwarf Weaponof Honor/build ER, as an infinite source of energy will enable the ele to spam Heal Party in those situations when the mobbers have to face groups of 2 or 3 skeles (Unwelcome Guests spawns, Wastes, Pits) and when both terras are guarding each side of The Four Horsemen (1 or 2 skeles spawn near the horsemen 30 secs-1 min after the quest is taken).This will make the monk's job less stressful, keeping the mobbers alive enough to kill the skeles. *For example, imagine this scenario: *3 Skeles use Flurry of Splinters at the same time on the mobbers, (each mobber has 500hp) *After 3 seconds each mobber has recieved 345 dmg. *Flurry of Splinters recharges after 10 secs, by that time, *the ele has used party heal at least 5 times for a total of 300-330 health points. Outcome: Heal Party from this ele alone has healed about 90% of the damage of 3 Barrage of Splinters. The skeles also have Bone Spike I know, and maybe one very unlucky mobber will be spiked by all 3 skeles but if you add the healing coming from the monk, Deaths Charge and the occasional Breaths of the Great Dwarf, that should be more than enough to keep all the sins alive without much effort. This Vs the Necro SS with HoS: It would seem that it will take longer to kill Aatxes at the beggining because it has no AoE damage coming from the ele, but this is apparent. Because of the constant healing, the mobbers will be able to attack more often without fear of being Riposted to death thus killing the Aatxes faster by themselves. This build lacks a rez skill, if deemed necessary, Aura of Restoration or Minbender can be replaced for Resurrection Chant or any other resurrection skill. But if you have a good group it will not be necessary, the older UWSC had only one rezzer, remember? and that was enough. The Necro is only good for killing Aatxes. After the Labyrinth, he/she is no longer as useful, Dhuumed to travel with the party as a slave maintaining HoS, WoTG, casting BoTG once in a while, and thats it. The Ether Renewal Party Healer is useful during the whole run, it has HoS and WoTG, infinite energy thanks to ER, and a party wide spammable heal. Sorry if something was lost from the discussion I tryed to edit something in the section Holy Wrath or Retribution works against skeleton of dhuum? that I posted, Firefox crashed and the result was the entire discussion page being changed.--Thedukesd 15:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Pits Pits can be easily poped up by F1 or F2 after they finish. 00:29, 23 November 2009 (UTC) Collecting? How much should it be? 3-5k? Or do you use the honor system and the person uses cons, and gets payed 1k per use? I'm curious about what it is atm. : For pugs 2.5k is around right as usually it takes them 2 cons and a BU 20:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster oh great hey look its UWSC on wheels somone make a fing vid plz 02:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) o lols. this build is a little outdated :p it isn't the greatest against dhuum in his current state. we (the original players) have started using some different builds. the general tactics and ideas are the same however. 2 a/e pop reapers and main team do the quests. as players become more comfortable with the spawns and quests, you can start trying other things. that's basically what we did, and the build evolved. :Saying the build has evolved is very helpful...oopz nvm. Three A/Ds should have Ymlad! on their bar and one with Ebsoh. The bonder should be replaced with a SS N/Rt or Rt/N with Armor of Unfeeling/Earthbind/Summon Spirits, then the rest of the regular bar with, I believe, one optional. This makes Dhuum a shitload easier, and only the facilitators should/could have trouble during the run.EDIT: The pve skill that should be replaced by summon is BUH, breath is to wubly :3--[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 01:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) How about you guys, like, update the build then? --Frosty 01:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Do Wastes First? Why not?You spend nearly an hour doing all the other quests and fail at wastes... UPDATED-still needs work on necro add Earthbind change the necro to N/Rt and take earthbind and other skills accordingly, edit usages and other info to correctly correspond with the builds. everythign else is what everyone is using now. the way i put it works and keeps Dhuum on his ass alot as long as the mobber sins maintaint GDW on each other an the warder helps. IF the mobber sins (exempt the guy without GDW(uses the ward) can traingulate Dhuum and bb hi mthat way you can speed it up by having a 3rd soul spamming Dhuums rest to speed things up faster.) plz post screenies Lithril 05:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Just a possibility: :N/Rt SS binder prof=N/Rt cur=12+1+3 com=10 soul=8+1Spiritchilblainsdwarf weaponof unfeelingearthbindspiritsof lost soulsof my flesh/build this bar would hold dhuum down, while the necro maintains earthbind through armor of unfeeling and spamming summon spirits, earthbind would be able to last throughout its duration in which you can summon it again. my worry is the necros energy prior to dhuum reaching <50%, so if you think of anything feel free to work around with this--Fenrir888 09:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mobbway Guide for UW (please edit and help complete) This guide is meant to describe what an A/D “Mobber” in a mobbway Group does. The guide is obviously incomplete. Please add your expertise to it. Required Build: Owpj8xjYqS8I6Mvl2kygLiuM4OA - You may be asked to take Ebon Battle Standard of Honor instead of “You move Like A Dwarf!” Required Equipment: Zealous scythe of enchanting 15^ench Insightful staff of enchanting with +5en^50 (any 20 energy staff of enchanting or high energy set) 5+ Resurrection scrolls (because regular rezes don't work around Dhuum) 1 con set (crafted from 50 feathers, 50 bones, 100 dust, 100 iron, 750g, 3 skill points) A few platinum (you need to contribute to the cost of cons made by others) Required Time: 1.5+ hrs on average (depending on the group’s expertise) Optional Equipment: 1 UW entrance scroll Pumpkin cookies, Candy corn, and Candy apples (Easter eggs, cupcakes, etc) Lock picks Mobbway Team: 4x Mobbers (one takes Ebon Vanguard Standard of Honor) 1x f1 solo sliver 1x f2 solo sliver 1x SS (Mo/N Strength of Honor Bonder or N/Rt with earthbind) 1x Utility (Heal monk for PUG) (Spirit Spammer or Imbagon with CTT if expert) Method: Form or join a Mobbway group in the TOA. Transfer to polish district once your group has a minimum of three cons sets. (More cons sets are required for nOOb groups). Reorder your group; put the A/D on the top the SS and Utility next then the f1 and f2 on the bottom. Ordering in this way helps everyone be coordinated. Gain entrance to the UW. (Use an entrance scroll or pay the 1k fee to Voice of Grenth. If you pay fee then the party order will be randomized. However, the party order will be preserved if you use a scroll. – it is therefore ideal to use a scroll.) Wait for all players to load. Move back when waiting for others to load. Once all have loaded, one individual uses a consumables set (aka conset). The person who used cons set expects compensation. It can be paid now. Drop 1k on the ground. (Hold shift and drag your money from your inventory) The conman collects the 1k drops. This payment may be made before entering the UW. Essence of celerity must be maintained at all times. If a conset is used while someone is dead, disconnected or not yet loaded they will not receive the buff from the Cons. Take the quest “clearing the chamber.” Try to pull and kill the skeleton first. (When fighting, kill all skeletons first, if ignored they can/will kill you.) One Perma balls up Grasping Darknesses and Aataxes into the corner above the steps on the left. The other 5 permas then move behind the ball to body block. Attack only with staffs because scythe attacks cause riposte on the Aataxes to trigger (-90hp per hit in HM). The SS Necro will then caste SS on the ball until it kills itself. The monk heals with breath of great dwarf and “Heal Party” so as to not pull the agro. After the quest “clearing the chamber” is complete and all patrols in the area are eliminated the f1 and f2 Solo Slivers leave to start their jobs. The remaining 6 players form the core group. The core group now heads to the labyrinth (aka LAB). One Mobber pulls all patrols in the Lab to the hallway so that the SS can hex them. The other three Mobbers stand across the opening of the hall to body block in case the puller loses agro. The SS must hex then retreat quickly or risk pulling the agro. After the Aataxe/darkness patrols and skeletons are dead then kill the Dryders. Once the Dryders are dead the Reaper of the Labyrinth will pop up. Take the quest “restoring Grenth’s monuments” after asking if everyone is ready. The core group now heads toward the Forgotten Vale (aka vale). The SS Necro and utility hang back, following at a distance. Pop and kill the Mindblade Spectres, and skeletons along the way. Mindblades pop up at the base of the stairs and on the bridge after leaving the Lab. Note: do not hex Mindblades or Hex Breaker will trigger. This causes 48 damage and ignores shadow form. All Mobbers then clear the vale of Darkness popups. There are several of these popups at the vale entrance. Mobbers then kill all coldfire/stalking nights patrols around the monument in the vale. Lastly, kill the Dryders. This will pop the reaper of the vale. Now that it is safe, the SS and utility go to the monument. The Mobbers all drop perma and then they regen health. The Mobbers get into position where the first group of spirits will spawn. The SS or utility then takes the quest “wrathful spirits.” Mobbers now kill all wrathful spirits in the vale. Move initially toward the vale entrance then double back once that area is clear. Lastly, Deaths charge (Dc) to the group on the ledge and eliminate them. When done, Dc to the spider by the monument. Mobbers reapply perma and clear any darkness popups at the vale entrance. The whole core group now proceeds back to the Lab. In the Lab the SS and utility stand next to the Lab reaper while the Mobbers all stand at the base of the stairs blocking its entire length. The SS or utility takes the quest “Escort of Souls.” Mindblades will then immediately spawn near the base of the stairs and down the hall – destroy them. Eliminate any darkness popups that remain in the vale. The spirits can then be safely left to walk by themselves to Mayor Alegheri after which the quest completes. Return to the Lab. The SS and utility position themselves at the Lab reaper – they will not agro. Three Mobbers now stand together in the central entrance to the Lab. They stand away from the Reaper within the central enrance. One Mobber will stand at the top of the first flight of stairs by the bridge to the right. The SS or Utility will take the quest “Unwanted Guests” after the Mobbers are in position. The utility, if it is a monk, will spam party heals like “Breath of the Great Dwarf” and “Heal Party.” Now in each of the three entrances, in the starting room, the room to the east of the starting point and the hallway leading there (total of 6) a group will spawn consisting of 1 or more skeletons , 1 keeper of souls, 3 Aataxes and 3 Dryders. In the main group in the central entrance one Mobber will Dc to the back of the group and kill the keeper of Souls while the other two kill any skeletons. The Dryders and Aataxes will die as soon as the Keeper is killed. Do not pull them into the reaper or they will very likely kill the Reaper. If a reaper is killed you will be ejected from the UW. The Mobber by the bridge (right entrance) kills the Right Keeper while three Mobbers do the Center Keeper. Then the entire core team kills the Left Keeper together. Once the Lab is cleared proceed to the starting room, kill that keeper and skeleton then kill the final keepers/skeletons in the hallway and in the east room. Wait for the F1 to finish preparing wastes properly then everyone teleports to wastes. F1 will have cleared the area and popped the reaper. The whole team (8 players) will be in wastes. Everyone will now move into position. One Mobber stands in the center of the Dryder spawn point. His job is to not die – and thereby hold agro. The other three Mobbers stand on the perimeter of this spawn point. Their job is to kill skeletons as soon as they spawn. The SS and utility stay by the reaper and take the quest “Servants of Grenth” when everyone is ready. Dryders and skeletons will spawn in three waves, one wave every 30 seconds. Once all three waves have spawned and all the skeletons are dead the Mobbers can then kill the Dryders. Be sure not to stand close to each other because the Dryders will then use Lava Font. (This spell causes 70 damage per second for 5 seconds. Don’t stand in a Font, move out of it...) The f1 and f2 will have been blocking patrols from agroing the Ice King. If the Ice King dies your team will be ejected from the UW. The SS should go to the Ice King Spawn to Defeat the Skeleton of Dhuum that patrols there (if not done alrdy) Four Horse Men: incomplete, please contribute... Dhuum: incomplete, please contribute... :after reaching the Hall of judgement permas encase dhuum before he is released. terras intentionally die and as spirits spam Skill 1 like there's no tomorrow. Scythe sins keep dhuum in knock lock with GDW if there's earthbind up, otherwise just keep swinging at dhuum to keep him looking at the sins. Also scythe sins have to go and kill any champions of dhuum and minions of dhuum that he summons, they are considered undead, so go to town on them.once the Rest bar is full spirits switch to skill 5 on dhuum. The Monk should just keep the party and the reapers alive. Pop rez scrolls accordingly. :if too many sins die break away from dhuum, and just try to evade him and dont ball up, 2 or so spirits should stop spamming skill 1 so that skill 5 can be used on any mobs that dhuum spawns, or just use encase skeletal and wait for him to come out of it, the former is prefered.--Fenrir888 18:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) you must mean solo sliver xD Andy we need you to update when you get a chanceLithril 15:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Correction made Naraphim OMG Im FINALLY GETTING IT DONE all you guys need to do is lookover it and rewrite the descriptions.Lithril 18:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) The new Rt/N bar.... Does Resotartion work in the Dhuum battle, beacuse my team kept asking why i had it. We didnt get to dhuum cause of 4h quest but got past wastes. So again does resotartion bypass the Curse of Dhuum? -- 23:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :You can't cast it while under the effects of an anti-rez skill, so no. It's all over GW tbh... [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 00:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) yeah restoration doesnt work with dhuum. its only for the quick ALL party resses to save more time. note that if you plan on keeping Dhuum on his ass only way to do it is if the knockdown is enchanced , thus , Earthbind. so you plan on making dhuum stay down...earthbind is the way to go. without it great dwarf will just do more dmg to him and the knockdowns are nulled. Lithril 01:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :hmm I havent done UW since the update. Is the Dhumm curse an area effect, if so you could cast the spirit outside and tele it in maybe--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 23:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Curse of Dhuum is an environmen effect placed in the Hall of judgement where Dhuum is fought. Thus you can't get outside of it, unless you die and spawn in spirit form, only to go back to continue the fight. the only way to rez is through rez scrolls, and you'll only be able to rez spirits.--Fenrir888 09:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Feast of Souls Ritu prof=Rt/Mo spawni=12+1+1 restor=12+2 of Spirits Restoration Destruction Life Transfer Body and Soul of Souls Rebirth/build Destruction and spirit transfer can be replaced. Maintain spirits and use feast of souls when party need heal, ress with rebirth. This build replace UA What you think about it? I dont see the point in having restoration When you can go /P and bring "We Shall Return" ~ Less skills and instant res. UA is a great res as well. Whoever edited all of my build ... I kind of think this team build is beyond saving. Some things I ask myself what were you thinking? Feigned Neutrality over shadow refuge? Why? Restoration + Rupture Soul? I don't see the point. GDW on someone who is busy using energy on Shadow Form? Rit has 2 res? I actually doubt this build works now with your modifications--Misterelemonk 02:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Just so you're aware, at the bottom of each edit page there is a note that says, ''"If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it." The work you submit on any wiki is not owned by you. Just thought you should know that before you start taking personal ownership of this build. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:57, 29 November 2009 ::It takes true skill to make a build worse is my point. Bravo in creating something for pugs to fail 99.9% of the time with. :::Also, please sign your comments -.- [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:03, 29 November 2009 ::::kj hes not so much taking ownership as hes saying whoever edited it made it worse. if someone came on a WoH bar and changed patient to orison i would be just as mad as him. Gringo 06:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::he explicitly says "my build"--Relyk 06:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::And afaik the build isn't worse, this is what people are actually running =\--TahiriVeila 06:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) As far as i'm concerned, these look like improvements. qq less. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Saw this on youtube someone was doing unwanted guest by themselves. was wondering if it was part of this build, because it mentions f1 and f2. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_5SDwsuVhE 07:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) 4h Problems?O.o What is the problem with 4h quest?Just clear all and pop reaper,wait untill main team done with their quests and F1(or F2) done with pool.Tele team on Plains,Split team on left and right side and let monk heal if needed.You be able to do 4h quest in 6/7 min max. (PS:wastes is till a problem for Pugs and for a lot of teambuilds, IMO). Light Athena 11:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : The waste was actually really easy compared to this quest. No1 knew the set up for it so we crashed under the pressure. -- Elf-e 15:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry but no agree..I did 4H a lot of time with my teambuild in HM, 2 perma on each side can handle all aggro (with this teambuild) and kill skeles fast.Maybe is that the point,groups dont kill skeles before kill all rest.Then they can focus on kill the 4h...So i repeat, what is the problem?A brunch of dryders?of 2 skeles each side? Light Athena 15:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: I guess your right. People just think Skeltons can't kill you before you kill the whole mob.-- Elf-e 17:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::: CCould you include a map or setup for the 4h quest. i have a suggestion of the 2 a/es tank the 2 sides then 2 a/d's on the 2 sides for back up and clean up with the UA and SS at the reaper spamming party heals. Will try to amke map. Elf-e 15:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Half decent terras can do 4h without any help from the mt. Life Guardian 17:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) pools side needs to kill skeles, pits side can do 4h w/o agroing any skeles, the bad people agro skeles and die 22:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for ever added the image of the 4h setup but since when is there a spirit spammer?-- 23:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Rite, pugs use 4 A/ds TT, its an optional for another AD 23:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::^ made it better now 23:54, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Then add it to the main page as a variant for a/d's although UA should be able to keep party alive any ways.-- 00:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Was not hard eh?4h is a easy qust if you find pugs with brain..is that the problem,find brains. Btw Wastest is still a problem for me.I helped you guys here so anyone can help me in wastes? =P Light Athena 09:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Wastes were easy just kill skeltons as they come and pray your UA has some brains and can spam Heal Party and BotGD Elf-e 12:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::The problem there is that skeles are 4/5 and spawn all in center and they hurt so much.Even witha monk with brain is hard. Light Athena 13:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: The use personnel cons and kil kill kill!-- Elf-e 17:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Give me ~20 mins, ill make a wastes map. 22:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::K its up 23:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thx for that Light Athena 09:45, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Pug friendly I'd think pug friendly should be defined as a build capable of supporting multiple classes, not just sins, rits, and monks. The build is stuck in a 'this element of the game is broken so exploit it' mode. What should really be called pug friendly is something adaptable to the different classes represented in a pug. Otherwise, the description is just a moniker to attract pugs. Kyle van der Meer 14:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :No. 23:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :What? Pug-friendly would mean that the build can perform with somewhat bad players who aren't used to coordinating with eachother. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ...RETARD you put earth bind on the necro as an optional! without changing the attribute points around....now the spirit cant STAY up.. make sure earth bind is optional to the necro and the RIGHT POINTS are taken from something not as important to reallocate to communing...as for the rit. put it down as optional...hell hes a spirit spammer anyway someone plz fix Lithril 01:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) dont call MY CONTRIBUTIONS fail... when you CLAIM them to be YOUR builds to begin with, i changed them and its the current meta... |=|2eA|<îN< |\|()ò8 Lithril 01:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :PvX:NPA and shut up, you are annoying. 23:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :and you are fucking dumb, earthbind is under communing which THE NECRO HAS 10 of maybe learn english before you qq when no1 can understand you 'đarkchaoş]' 23:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :And on a humane note, don't flame for simple human errors caused by some people not bothering to fix attributes (this without having a look at the bar). --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Randomness Consume for Dhuum's minions, some of the other rit skills are replacable. PI+Urals on ele bonder for dhuum. The A/D can now tank dhuum as much as possible for the e/mo, since the rt/r can kill all the minions. Ok so this isn't exactly the same build, it's more of a twist on 2a/e 2a/d 1a/me 1e/mo 1mo/e 1rt/r. similar to what you might call a dayway build, but it's more pug-friendly. Gesun Dheit 09:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Rit deals with most of the problems at Dhuum. HB/UA uses heal party, rest use pain inverter on him. Gesun Dheit 11:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, to kill Aatxes, you have to bodyblock them into the wall. the a/me can pull them, degen them a bit, rest bodyblock and use splinter/ancestor's rage to kill them. the prot bonds and ua/hb will keep you alive. Gesun Dheit 11:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Updated. : : :to be used if your party does not die very often. 12-17 heal party in a row. : :only if you have some new players, for a safer rez, harder on energy. 10-13 heal party in a row. : :splinter and eoe help mobbers and the a/me chambers sin to kill faster. : :That would kill dhuum's minions more effectively but you won't be able to tank aatxe or anything. If you don't have problems with minions though, spirits would do more damage to dhuum. Could also put CTT into that bar instead of EoE if people are really crud and can't remove dp :\. PI/BuH are also replaceable, not required since they are on the ER bonder. EVAS has 700+ health with some 9-10 points in spawning i believe, could bring another summons or some more damage. :Btw, this is for 2a/e 2a/d 1a/me _OR_ 2a/e, 1a/d, 2a/me _OR_ 2a/e, 3a/d. :The SS necro is not required in the build, as long as you have a a/me, ER bonder and the a/d know how to bodyblock enemies into walls properly. splinter weapon or any eoe damage helps once they are bodyblocked. Gesun Dheit 03:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Why Restoration and Rupture Soul?? Why Restoration and Rupture Soul on necro?Instead other damage skills or/and support skills?Flesh is not enough?Ritualist can Bring "We Shall return" if you think that party wipe.IMO they are 2 useless skills. Light Athena 12:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :i agree it can be put to much better use for things like armor of unfeeling + earthbind and summon spirits to keep dhuum on his ass 1RV I'm sorry I had to break 1RV, but he was a vandal anyhow. I hope the admins will show mercy. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:15, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :iirc it doesn't apply to vandalism --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) zzz when is dayway going to be put up on wiki? :< 'đarkchaoş]' 15:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :It already is. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 17:35, 6 December 2009 (UTC) E/Mo Party healer prof=E/Mo energystorage=11+1+3 Healingprayers=11 protectionprayers=8 renewal party of restoration mending bond blessing bond Rebirth/build life bond would be placed on the scythe permas and the remaining enchants would be placed on the ele, this will result in a -2 or -3 energy degen, but the ele will gain a net 6 energy every time heal party is cast. note that '''life bond will not stop the bow attacks from Skeletons of Dhuum.' I am not sure if the damage transfered from life bond will be reduced by protective spirit as this build is untested, but if so energy can become an issue so if neccessary drop life bond from scythe sins as needed to regain energy, and maintain it on 1-2 sins. While i am sure the ele will maintain a strong self heal, i am not sure if the party itself will be healed fast/strong enough. In essence, the healing strength of divine favor is exchanged for a bottomless supply of energy. Once again note that this build is untested, i have yet to try using mobway in UW, this is but a random thought that caught me as i was thinking. feel free to criticize this bar. This team... Is beyond saving. The SS and SoS builds are utter shit. I was thinking of adding an A/Me to pull chamber, but tbh, that would just make this a slower more rudimentary version of Dayway. But really, PvX has Dayway, there really is no point in keeping this piece of shit. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 20:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Mobway is easier for pugs. SoS & SS builds are bad, but it gives a basis of what the build should look like. --[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 21:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Pugs fail at this. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 21:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: mason, you fail at this. why don't you try to help instead of slamming it.[[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 03:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like I said in my previous post, I think this build is beyond saving. I would have suggested an A/Me to do the solo pull in chamber and do uwg, like dayway, but this build is inferior in every way. Especially on Dhuum, as an E/Mo makes the fight ridiculously easier, especially for pugs. This build should/will be trashed, as it was designed to complete UW when the skeletons were introduced, and only that. Since then the creators of this build have moved on a better build. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 04:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::If everyone that was qqing about how bad this build is had rated it, it would be trashed and in its 2 week grace period already. Stop being retarded. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 19:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Dayway is all about soloing whereas this team is great fun for teams. I've done about 30 runs so far with this build and trained as many people up on the main team with very little adverse effect to the team (we use TS). The Dayway build relies on team members having some degree of experience whereas mobway allows you to pretty much take peeps of any level of experience along with you. Wether they're new to perma or the UW you can get them through it providing you have some experience in the team and communicate. Although some of our more experienced members may get together for the odd dayway we can get a full guild team together for this no probs and all the first timers have great fun and enjoy it. Dhuum is a nice little battle but no problem. Everyone has good fun on it as part of the "team" Speed isn't everything to everyone, if it was 5 hours it might be an issue, we're finished within 1 1/2 hours which is acceptable (Dhuum included)Just because Dayway is quicker that isn't a justifiable reason to archive this imo they work differently, not everyone is a hardcore UW farmerBogusdude 03:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC)